


Thanksgiving Prank Take Two

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate to Thanksgiving Prank. What if Sam couldn't keep from laughing?</p><p>Fanfiction.net E/O Challenge. Word of the Week: Curl</p><p>Only Rated "T" for Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Prank Take Two

Dean read from the parchment. Inside the semicircle of cranberries and corn, he danced, feather headdress bobbing, neck outstretched, arms flapping, like a deranged turkey.

"Ooh wa ya ya, ooh wa ya ya, tuki, tuki..." he chanted, lip curled in distaste. "This will appease the damn turkey god?"

Sam, fist curled at his side, struggled not to laugh. He doubled over, chest heaving, tears streaming down. Only then did Dean see the camera in a nearby tree.

Dean scowled. "You are so dead!"

Later, Sam counted the hits on YouTube. "Dean, you big turkey" had over 3 million and counting.


End file.
